Love
by RandomWarning
Summary: Toph always had a nagging thought in the back of her mind. Will a talk with Katara help to ease her restless mind? Tokka and slight Kataang.


**_Hiya everyone!! I'm back with another story. I'm not quite sure where this one came from(like most of my stories), but it was just too tempting to pass up. I was kinda curious on how this conversation would happen. So here's my take on it. Enjoy, and R&R please. Also, an EXTREMELY BIG thank you to my ever wonderful Waterbending beta, LadyBaSingSe._**

_Disclaimer: Same old song and dance. Nothing belongs to me, save for the idea. All credit for this WONDERFUL show goes to Bryke._

**Love**

Sleep was something that usually came easily to Toph. After all, it was something that she enjoyed doing. However, tonight, she found it unusually hard to manage. She would roll over, be half asleep, and then wake back up seconds later. Toph sat up in aggravation and sighed angrily, blowing her bangs away in the process.

The fact of the matter was, Toph had a nagging thought in the back of her mind. This was the source of her restlessness. Making up her mind, Toph got out of bed and made her way over to Katara's room. Toph wasn't quite sure if she was awake, but had to see nonetheless.

Katara's room was down the hall from Toph's, in the inn they were staying at at Ba Sing Se, across from Aang's room. It was only two years after the war and the Gaang was still all over the place. Upon reaching Katara's room, Toph stood silently in front of the door; determining if she was still up or not. Deciding that she was, Toph rapped on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the Waterbender. She stood there for a few seconds before asking, "Toph? What are you doing here? And why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Toph mumbled. Katara eyed her suspiciously for a moment before ushering her in. She closed the door then went to join Toph, now seated on her bed.

"So, what's up?" asked Katara.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Toph. I may not be able to tell when someone's lying, but I know you well enough to tell when something's the matter. You know you can tell me anything," Katara assured her blind best friend.

Toph takes the meteorite bracelet from off of her arm and starts to bend it absentmindedly. Katara sits and waits patiently for Toph to speak.

"I just had a question to ask. It's been nagging me for the longest time," Toph finally answered, molding the rock into a round shape.

Katara nodded and answered, "Alright."

"Well, what, exactly, is love?" Toph managed to ask. The question caught Katara off guard for a second. The Waterbender looked at Toph and could plainly see the general curiosity on the young girl's face. For a moment, she considered the question to be about her brother, but she pushed that thought aside for the time being.

"Why do you want to know?' she asked.

Toph shrugged and replied curtly, "Just curious."

Katara smiled. "Well, Toph, love is a funny thing. It comes in many different forms. From familial to non-familial."

"Well, I know that. But what exactly is it?" Toph interjects impatiently.

"Basically, love is caring. It's both patient and kind. It is what it is." Toph stared in her direction with a look of confusion on her face. "Here, let me explain. Take Aang and I for example. We love each other unconditionally. We would do anything for each other. Then there's Sokka. He's my brother, so I have to love him, but it's a different kind of love than I feel towards Aang. Do you understand?"

Toph nodded quite slowly. "I think so... Does love... hurt?"

Katara looked at Toph, surprised. She wondered if these questions were leading somewhere. "Does love hurt? Why?"

"Just answer the question Katara," Toph commanded.

"Um... I guess it can. It depends on the situation," She told Toph.

Toph nodded in understanding, replaced her bracelet back on her arm, and got up from the bed. She then headed for the door. "Thanks, Katara."

Katara rose as well and grabbed Toph's wrist before she could leave, holding her back. "Wait, Toph. What was all of this about?" Toph didn't move. "Toph?"

"It was nothing. I was just curious is all," She replied, shrugging non-chalantly.

"Was this about Sokka?" Katara inquired further.

"No! I was just wondering! Spirits, Katara, can't I even ask a simple question anymore?!" Toph spat, wrenching her arm out of Katara's grasp. Toph yanked the door open, then stormed down the hallway. Katara simply shook her head. She felt bad about accusing Toph like that, but, she knew that they both knew she was right. Katara shook her head again, closed the door, and then went back to bed.

Toph was furious. How dare Katara say something like that! Even if it was true. She was trying to have a serious conversation and Katara goes and asks her that. Toph felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and anger.

Rounding the corner, Toph ran straight into something. Or, rather, someone.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Toph hissed, completely unaware of who she had run into.

"Oh, um, sorry Toph," the warrior boy apologized. He knew better than to run into Toph when she was in a bad mood. Sokka tensed and prepared for her attack. However, none came. He looked and saw Toph staring at her feet, almost looking ashamed.

"Katara was right..." Toph mumbled.

Sokka stared at Toph curiously. "Katara? You went to go see her? What for?"

"Um, nothing," Toph quickly said and moved to step around him, but, Sokka held her by the arms.

"What did she tell you? And why'd you see her?" he asked again.

Toph sighed and said, "I went to ask her something, okay? Now let me go, Snoozles."

"No. What'd you ask her?"

"I asked her what love was, okay?! Now, are you done interrogating me?" Toph shouted, annoyed. Sokka looked at his Earthbending best friend curiously. Her cheeks were tinted with pink, her hair coming out from her bun, and she was glaring up at him. It was then that Sokka felt something stirring within him, but he just couldn't place it. Sokka released her, and she rolled her shoulders in irritation.

"One more question?"

"Fine," Toph concured.

"Why'd you ask her what love was?" he pondered. Toph rolled her eyes and growled angrily.

"Because, I think I may love you, okay, Meathead?!" Toph yelled finally, tired and irritated. She nearly clasped her hand over her mouth, shocked at the words that came from her parted lips, but managed to hold back everything she had. Sokka's eyes went wide, and that's when it hit him. Love. Sokka was falling in love with his best friend.

"Really?" he managed to choke out.

Toph sighed and slumped over. "Yes. Now can I please go to bed? I'm really tired. I'm gonna need my energy in order to beat you up tomorrow," She replied. Instead of letting her pass, Sokka lifted her chin, bent down, and placed his lips upon hers, kissing her delicately. Toph's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sokka. What... why..." she mumbled after he pulled away.

He just smiled, saying, "I'm just glad you feel the same way." Toph crossed her arms and glared at him. Her sightless gaze unnerved him, but never ceased to amaze him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"I've like you for well over three years. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever catch on," She replied curtly.

"And loved me?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say, now it's confirmed." She offered him a soft smile. Sokka just couldn't resist, so he picked her up and kissed her again. Toph happily returned the favor, arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist. And, for once, she didn't mind being off of the ground. Not in the least.

Sokka pulled back slightly and murmured, "I love you, Toph."

The Earthbender smiled and replied, "I love you too, Meathead." From down the hallway, footsteps were heard followed by a soft laugh and the shutting of a door.

**_A/N: Lawlz...Katara is SUCH a ninja..._**

**_Hope you liked it!!! I know I did..._**


End file.
